This invention relates to a special kind of sports bicycle called a Freestyle or Freestyle BMX Bike. Typically, these have a low profile with wheel diameters of 20 inches or less and are extremely rugged. They are used for sprinting, racing, and a wide variety of trick maneuvers such as climbing an inclined ramp and dropping to a track below, riding or balancing the bike while tilted upright on its rear wheel, and riding or coasting while seated or standing on the handlebar cross-bar.
Among the maneuvers using the handlebar cross-bar for support are: balancing the bike while the rider straddles the cross-bar with the front wheel turned at right angles to the frame; riding the bike while seated on the cross-bar and facing backward with the feet turning the pedals; balancing the bike with the rider in a prone position and his chest on the cross-bar with his hands on the front tire turned at right angles to the frame; seated on the cross-bar facing either forwardly or rearwardly; and as a temporary foot support while changing positions between one maneuver and another.
Among the most spectacular of these maneuvers is balancing a moving bike while the rider stands or crouches on the handlebar cross-bar. To facilitate this, some specialty bike and handlebar manufacturers provide a pair of cross-bars across the handlebar arms. These have the drawbacks of adding weight and bulk, and are awkward looking.
The conventional cross-bar on the handlebar of a freestyle bike is made of round cross-section tubular stock with a slick and shiny surface providing very little stable support for a seated or standing trick rider in maneuvers of these kinds.